House Hunters
by brainy-brownie123
Summary: Damon and Elena appear on the TV show House Hunters as they look for a beach house in Georgia. They will be shown three houses and then they will make a decision about where they will live together.
1. Intro to House Hunters

Hello and welcome to House Hunters, today we will be taking you along the coast of Georgia as two newlyweds search for their first house.

"Hello, I'm Elena," Elena smiled.

"And, I'm Damon," Damon said to the camera.

"We've been married for about four months now, and we're ready to buy our first home together," Elena said, "Right now we don't really have a place to ourselves, sometimes Damon stays at my house, sometimes I go over to the Boarding House. All of our things are in two locations and it's really inconvenient."

"And there is zero privacy," Damon groaned, "Our brothers are constantly getting in the way. Stefan's always brooding about something or another, and Jeremy seems to have a new problem to whine over every week." Elena tried to elbow Damon, but he quickly blocked her blow with his forearm.

"We want to find a house in Georgia because we fell in love with Atlanta when we went to visit and the place is very special to both of us," Elena smiled at Damon.

"Yeah, it's where we took our first trip together," Damon turned to Elena, "It's where we fell in love."

"We're specifically looking for a beach house because I've never lived on the coast before and it will be a new experience for both of us," Elena said.

"Yes I'm sure that there are several things that you've never done on the beach before, Elena," Damon smirked, "For example, have you ever had sand so far up in-between your…" Elena turned to glare at Damon and then gestured to the camera. "Toes," Damon murmured.

"It will be really hard for us to leave our family and friends in Mystic Falls, but its time to get out," Elena said.

We have paired Elena and Damon up with Robert, a local relator who is very familiar with costal property. Robert is especially good at finding homes with an originality that fits the buyers, and he is going to have to work really hard to find a home that impresses Damon. Let's see what's on the couple's wish list for their coastal residence.

"I would like a house with a big open entrance, and a large porch facing the ocean. Beach access is a necessity, and it would be great to have a swimming pool as well," Elena said, "I would love to have a guest house for our family and friends to stay when they visit."

"Yes because family is oh so important to us," Damon smirked. "Elena and I definitely like to entertain," Damon grinned, "so a house with a large outdoor entertainment area with an outdoor kitchen would be really nice."

Damon continued, "I would like an old fashioned house, but with modern appliances. It's also very important to have basement storage with really thick, strong walls, in case we have to lock someone up." Damon frowned as Elena tried to elbow him again.

"Our budget is between half a million and one million dollars," Elena smiled.

"We're looking for a really nice place, not a fixer upper, and we want for it to be move in ready," Damon said.

While Robert gets a head start on the couple's wish list, Damon and Elena will have to say goodbye to Mystic Falls as they travel to the east coast of Georgia, about five hundred miles away. But before they say goodbye to their loved ones, they have to pack their bags.

"Oh," Damon held up a stringy black bikini, "Put this in the yes pile." Elena rolled her eyes as she folded a t-shirt.

When we get back, Robert will meet with Elena and Damon in Savannah, Georgia to take a look at house number one.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading, leave a review if you feel compelled (pun intended).


	2. House 1

Welcome back to House Hunters, Damon and Elena are about to meet with their relator, Robert, to look at house number one.

"I'm Robert, and I have sold hundreds of houses in Georgia. What Damon and Elena are looking for is unique because the old fashioned, traditional beach houses are typically small, and with a one million dollar budget, I know Damon and Elena are looking for something big. They will probably be able to get a five to six bedroom house with extra amenities with this budget," Robert spoke to the camera.

Elena and Damon appear, walking hand in hand.

"Hey guys, I'm Robert," he said, shaking Elena's and then Damon's hand, "Alright, we are actually standing in front of house number one, so let's get started."

House number one is a traditional two-story house on the southern end of Tybee Island.

"Now this house was built in 2006, so it's neither modern nor old fashioned, but it is at the lower end of your budget at $550,000," Robert said.

"Okay," Damon said.

"I like that pale yellow as the house's color," Elena said.

"Yes, it would be unique if all the houses around it weren't painted the same way," Damon said.

"So as you come around this fence here, this is the main entrance," Robert explained.

"Okay," Damon said opening the door and letting Elena inside.

"And we come straight to the living room," Elena said, disappointed.

"So the house didn't have the big entrance that I was looking for, but I haven't seen the rest of it yet," Elena conceded to the camera.

"One of the great things about this house is the open floor plan," Robert said, "Immediately across from the living room is the kitchen, separated by this extended island."

"That would be a nice place to serve drinks," Damon said, "It's kind of like a bar."

"I like the granite counter tops," Elena frowned, "But the rest of the kitchen is kind of small."

"These appliances don't look as updated as I would like them to be," Damon said.

Damon spoke to the camera, "Elena and I definitely like cooking together, so it was a disappointment that the kitchen was small. Most of our entertaining would happen in there as well and there isn't a lot of extra space for guests."

After the living room and kitchen, Damon and Elena take a look into the large dining room, family room, and the utilities room. Then, they head upstairs to explore the rest of the house.

"Now Elena," Robert said, "This house doesn't have a separate guest house, but the previous owners added an apartment above the garage, and it's the first door on the right."

"Wow, this is really nice," Elena smiled, "it will be perfect if Jeremy decides to come live with us.

"I don't like the house," Damon told the camera, privately, "We don't want our guests to feel too welcome."

"And if you'll come down to the end of this hallway, the master bedroom is on the left," Robert said.

"Okay, this is a good size," Damon said.

"Oh, I like these windows, they let in a lot of natural light," Elena said, "Robert, are we facing the beach right now?"

"From this side of the room, you are," Robert said, pulling back a curtain.

"Wow, this would be really nice at sunrise," Elena said.

"Look, Elena, we each get our own walk-in closets," Damon smiled, "This is perfect for my Givincio Bianni collection."

"And through here is the master bath," Robert said.

"Oh, there's only one sink," Elena said, "That's not going to be good in the morning, Damon has an extensive routine to get his hair to look like that." Damon smirked.

"And all of these gold finishes are outdated," Damon frowned, "This bathtub looks like it's older than me."

"Right through here, guys, is the porch," Robert said sliding open a glass door.

"Wow, this is really nice, facing the ocean," Elena said, the breeze catching her hair.

"Yes, but if guests are coming on the porch, they have to walk through our bedroom and bathroom first," Damon frowned.

Elena and Damon look at three more medium size bedrooms before going back downstairs, and out the back door towards the beach.

"So this house does have direct beach access, and as you can see there's a lot of flat sand, no dunes or seaweed to walk through," Robert said.

"We're a little close to the neighbors, though, on both sides," Damon said turning.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"And over here on the side of the house, is the awning and this concrete area," Robert said, "Where you could add an outdoor kitchen and have a small pool installed."

"Yeah, it's okay," Damon, said.

"This area doesn't look big enough for both a pool and an entertainment area," Elena said, "And we would have to wait for it to be installed."

Elena stood with Damon as he spoke to the camera, "We really want a move-in ready house, and this one isn't it. I have no problem spending the extra money to update the appliances and get a pool installed, but I don't have the patience to deal with the process time."

"But it is on the lower end of our budget, and it's a decent sized house in an ideal location," Elena said, "It was a good first house to look at."

"But I'm ready to keep looking," Damon turned to her.

"Me too," Elena said, reaching up to peck Damon on the lips.

Damon and Elena still have two more houses to look at before they make their decision, but will it be house number one? Tune back in for House Hunters after this commercial break.

* * *

Hey readers, what did you guys think? Thank you for reading


	3. House 2

Welcome back to House Hunters, and join us as newlyweds Damon and Elena search for the perfect beach house along the coast of Georgia. They have already seen house number one, a traditional two-story, and now Robert, their relator, is taking them the see house number two.

"I think Elena and Damon are really going to like this house. It has many of the items on their wish list, and it is one of the top houses on the market," Robert said.

"Are you guys ready to get started?" Robert asked Elena and Damon.

"Yeah," Damon said with enthusiasm.

House number two is a brand new estate located at the top of the Saint Andrew Sound.

"This house you're about to see is actually a small estate, it does have the guest house you were looking for Elena, but it is on the higher end of your budget at $975,000," Robert said.

"Okay," Elena said and Damon nodded.

"Now as we pull up to the house, you're actually facing the back," Robert said, "because the front entrance is facing the beach. So let's park here and walk around the side."

"Wow," Elena said, amazed.

"So as you can see, you have a large grand stairway leading up to the front doors, and on either side is the porch," Robert said.

"Wow, double doors," Elena said, "This is quite an entrance."

Damon added, "Yeah and this porch is perfect, just the right size to put out a table and chairs and move the party outside in the evening."

"You could even fit a Jacuzzi out here," Elena said.

"Hmm," Damon murmured, "that sounds interesting."

"Alright, ready to go inside?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"So the house definitely had the grand entrance we were looking for," Elena smiled at the camera, "and it looks so pretty with the light blue siding and white accents."

"Yes that white porch will be great at hiding all of the bird poop it'll be receiving," Damon grinned. Elena frowned.

"So continuing with the grand entrance on the inside," Robert said, "You can see that it's nice and open here, and there's a wide hallway that leads to the living room and kitchen and there are the stairs that lead up to the balcony of the second floor."

"Wow, I just love the paint colors in this house," Elena smiled.

"As you come to the kitchen, you can see that the previous owners have refurbished the cabinets and counter tops," Robert said, "And Damon the appliances are brand new, never been used."

"Great," Damon smiled, "Yeah I like these double ovens and this stove on the island looks very professional."

"White granite countertops with white cabinets are a little too bland," Elena said, "but they did liven it up with the crystal blue backsplash."

"And as you come out of the kitchen, you see that there's a little surprise before you turn in the dining room," Robert said.

"Oh this breakfast nook is so cute," Elena said, "Damon isn't it adorable?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "It is adorable."

"And it's facing the ocean," she sighed, "Oh it's wonderful."

"To the left of the kitchen is the dinning room," Robert said.

"Oh, yeah, this is a large dining room," Damon said, "Perfect for when we have a cocktail party."

"And on the other side of the kitchen is the living room," Robert said.

"Wow look at these huge windows, I love that we're facing the ocean," Elena said, "And we can see onto the porch"

"This is a decent sized room and it's very open and bright," Damon shrugged, "I like the dark wood floors."

"The living room was a little disappointing compared to the kitchen," Damon said to the camera, "it was just very bare."

"Yeah, but I'm sure once we get some furniture in there we can turn the room into something," Elena said hopefully.

"Now as we go upstairs," Robert said, "There is a balcony that leads to an open entertainment area, and then a hallway that leads to the four bedrooms."

"This carpet looks outdated," Damon said, "But it's a nice space for a flat screen TV and some sofas."

"This first door is the master bedroom," Robert said.

"Wow, facing the ocean again, this is perfect," Elena said.

"It's good," Damon said, "Oh, I see there's not a lot of closet space."

"Yes but look at how bright and open it is in here," Elena said.

"And these doors lead to the master bath," Robert said.

"Okay, two sinks, granite counters, nice bath tub," Damon said.

"But where's the shower?" Elena asked.

"Well, this house actually has a secret amenity that I think Damon will appreciate," Robert smiled, "If you turn here and open this door…"

"Oh my god," Elena said.

Damon smiled, "It's an outdoor shower."

"Wow, I mean it's certainly nice and modern looking," Elena said, "But it's outside!"

"I like it," Damon smirked, "Look, Elena, it's probably big enough for both of us."

"I am not showering outside where people can see me," Elena threatened.

"Oh come on, there aren't people for miles away," Damon said, "And it's facing the beach, something that you requested."

"Not for the shower specifically," Elena insisted.

Damon and Elena look at three more bedrooms upstairs, before taking the back entrance of the house to look at the garage.

"Now behind the garage, guys," Robert said, "Is actually the garden path that takes you to the guest house."

"Oh this garden is so pretty," Elena said.

"And it's a good distance away from the house," Damon said, "So we can still have privacy."

"This guest house is a new addition to the estate, it is a one story with two bedrooms, one and a half baths and a kitchen," Robert said.

"Wow," said Elena, walking into the house, "This is really nice."

"Yeah it's a good space for Jeremy," Damon said.

"He could have a whole room for his artwork," Elena said, "Oh he has to move with us if he sees he's getting this place."

After looking at the guest garage, Robert takes Elena and Damon to the other side of the house to look at the pool.

"Wow this pool is huge," Damon said.

"And look at that rock waterfall," Elena said, "This is gorgeous, and…"

"It's facing the beach," Damon said exasperated.

"Yes, it is," Elena smiled.

"House number two was definitely a surprise for the amount of space and land we could get for under a million dollars," Damon said to the camera.

"I was a little uncomfortable with the outdoor shower," Elena said, squinting in the sun at the camera, "But I'm sure we could get used to it, it certainly has a magnificent view."

"The rest of the house is perfect, and I could really see ourselves living here," Damon said, turning to smile at Elena.

"Yes, the whole estate was just beautiful I'm sure that we would really love it here," Elena smiled.

When we get back, Elena and Damon look at one more house and then it's decision time here on House Hunters.

* * *

Hey readers, are you getting bored with hearing about houses? Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. House 3

And welcome back to House Hunters, newlyweds Elena and Damon have one more house to look at before they make their decision. So far they have seen a moderate two-story and an expansive estate and Robert is here to tell us about house number three.

"So far I have shown Damon and Elena top of the line real estate that has everything on their wish list, except Damon's request for old fashioned. So today I'm going to show Damon and Elena a traditional beach house from the early 1800's but it's going to be a challenge because they are looking for move in ready and these old houses are anything but that. Let's see how it goes," Robert said.

Robert is taking Elena and Damon to the historical district of Saint Catherine's Sound, which started as a fishing village in 1758, but was quickly transformed into a rich port town thriving on the export of tobacco. Large estates started springing up by the end of the century and many of them are still lived in, if they are restored from aging.

"So Damon," Robert said, "I'm going to show you something very traditional today, but I think you'll be disappointed at the quality of this house, which hasn't been restored since the hurricane of 1923. Because it's so run down, it is right in the middle of your price range at $750,000, even though it contains acres of land."

"Okay," Damon said.

"From the road you cannot see the beach but it does have direct access, we are standing at the gated entrance and from here you have to walk through the estate to get the front door."

"This cobblestone path looks cracked and I can definitely see the weeds springing up," Damon said.

"All of this dirt must have contained a garden at some point," Elena said.

"And here we are, you actually have two porch areas, one here at the front entrance facing the garden and one at the back facing the ocean."

"Wow, look at these arch ways, they are so detailed," Damon said, "the whole place looks run down and the wood looks ancient, but look at these pillars."

"Yes, I can definitely imagine what this place must have looked like in the 1800's," Elena added.

"And as you come through the door, you are in the parlor," Robert said.

"Oh, the parlor," Damon sighed, "this is great."

"Robert does this house have air conditioning?" Elena asked.

"No, it does not," he said, "and for heating it only has the fireplaces. Adding air conditioning is possible but it's something you'll have to consider in the budget."

"Okay," Elena nodded.

"And as you leave the parlor, you come to the formal living room on your right," Robert said.

"Wow, look at these built in bookcases," Damon said.

"He really loves the old fashioned detailing," Elena said.

"Of course, I do, this place is gorgeous," he said.

"And on the other side of the hall we have the kitchen," Robert said.

"Oh, wow," Damon sighed, "this room is a mess."

"Is that water damage?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, this whole kitchen would have to be redone before I would even consider cooking in it," Damon said.

"That sounds like a lot of renovation, and a lot of time," Elena said.

"Yeah," Damon said, "It's a shame the place wasn't taken better care of."

"And here at the back of the house, you have the other living room," Robert said.

"Yeah, this is a nice, large room," Elena said, "and I like the large windows that look onto the porch."

"Yes, this room is much more impressive than the kitchen," Damon said.

"So, let's go out to the porch," Robert said.

"Oh, no," Elena said.

"This is a mess," Damon said, "there's a gaping hole right in the middle of the floor."

"Yeah, this looks like another project that would need to be completed before we could actually live in the house," Elena said.

Robert takes Damon and Elena back inside to look at the upstairs bedrooms.

"Here we have the master bedroom," Robert said.

"Hmm, it's a little small," Damon frowned, "and there aren't any closets."

"The master bathroom is through here," Robert said.

"Yeah, without even mentioning that this room would have to be refurbished, I'm going to say that it's really small," Damon said.

Damon and Elena look at two more bedrooms and a half bath before heading back downstairs.

"Now, after the house was built, one of the owners decided to add on an extra living space, kind of like a guesthouse, but without the kitchen. Its entrance is through the parlor," Robert said.

"This is more impressive," Damon said, walking into the master bedroom.

"Yeah, this room is a decent size," Elena said.

Damon and Elena look at two more bedrooms in the guesthouse before calling it a day.

"I did love seeing an old fashioned house," Damon said, "but I was disappointed, it was small, run down, and would require too much work before we could live here."

"I agree," Elena said, "although the house did have lots of room for our guests to stay, there was no where for us to really entertain, the house was a little boring."

"Yeah, but think of what it was like back in the day," Damon sighed.

"Well, guys," Robert said, "I'm going to let you go, I know you have a decision to make. Just call me about your choice and we'll talk about the numbers."

When we get back on House Hunters, Elena and Damon make their decision on a beach house in Georgia. Will it be the moderate two-story, the expansive estate, or the old-fashioned fixer upper?

* * *

Okay readers, I would really like you to decide what house Elena and Damon should get, so please leave a review with your vote, house 1, house 2, or house 3 and then after Saturday, I'll post the final chapter of the decision and the two months after clip that they do on the real show. Thank you so much for reading this silly little story, I loved writing it. :)

Please review, you don't have to have an account.


	5. Conclusion

**Hey readers, before I begin I want to give a shout out to DElena 1864: thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you liked the story.**

* * *

Welcome back to House Hunters, let's sit down with Damon and Elena as they discuss their options. So far they have seen house number one, a moderate two-story that was on the lower end of their budget and a good starter house, but it was a little small and didn't have all of the amenities that they were looking for. House number two was an expansive estate with a guest house and surprising luxuries, but it was on the upper end of the couples budget, just under one million dollars. House number three was an old-fashioned fixer upper that had a lot of history, but also required many repairs.

"So, I don't think it's necessary to eliminate one," Damon said, "because I think we can easily eliminate two of the houses we saw."

"Okay," Elena said, "I believe we're both thinking of the same house to get, but how are we going to communicate it to each other?"

"Hmm," Damon thought, "why don't you whisper it to me."

Elena briefly had a challenge in her eyes before her expression changed to flirty. She focused on Damon as she leaned towards him, brushed her hair behind her ear, and breathed in slowly. Just brushing her lips on his ear, she whispered the number of the house she wanted to get. Damon turned to Elena with the same challenge in his eyes; he slowly dragged the hair that had fallen back behind her ear, leaned dangerously close to her, and whispered back.

"Alright," Damon said calmly, leaning back, "let's go talk to Robert."

* * *

Welcome back to House Hunters, it is now two months after Damon and Elena made their decision, let's see which house they chose and what they've done with it.

"And we picked," Elena said to the camera, "house number two."

"And with a little convincing, we were able to get the house for $900,000, $75,000 under budget," Damon said.

"Yeah, Damon can be very persuasive when he want's to be," Elena said mysteriously.

"Anyway we moved in right after signing the deal, and we are loving it," Damon smiled, "aren't we, Elena?"

"Yes we are," she smiled back at him lovingly.

"I love my grand entrance facing the beach," Elena said, "and as you can see, we did get a Jacuzzi."

"And we've been using it often," Damon said suggestively.

"On the other side of the porch we've placed a table and chairs, and we're actually having our housewarming party tonight," Elena said.

"Yep, I've purchased a top of the line grill and hopefully I don't overcook the burgers," Damon said, "I like them rare."

"We haven't changed the kitchen at all because it was already exactly what we wanted," Elena said.

"Mmm, and I love sitting at the breakfast nook while my wife makes me breakfast," Damon grinned.

"Although I didn't get my wish of having an old fashioned house, I got part of it in the end," Damon said. "We both decided the living room was a little boring, so we added a large crown molding to the tops of the walls and baseboards along the bottom to give the room an antique feel. We added the same design to the fireplace to make it stand out even more as a centerpiece. Then, my brother Stefan let me take some furniture from the boarding house and the room really has character now."

"Upstairs we decided to continue the dark hardwood from the living room, but that's the only renovation we've made to the house," Elena said.

"The master bedroom is perfect," Damon said, "no complaints there."

"The outdoor shower is still something to get used to," Elena said, "but it's a cool feature that we wouldn't find anywhere else."

"See," Damon said, "I knew you'd come around."

"The guest house is just perfect for Jeremy," Elena said, "and we're so happy that he decided to come live with us."

"Yeah, she can't live without me," Jeremy said.

"Um, actually that would be me," Damon said.

"And our pool is beautiful," Elena said, "the whole estate is just gorgeous."

"Cannonball!" Matt yelled as he jumped into the pool. Tyler and Caroline laughed and jumped in after him.

Alaric and Jenna laughed from the porch as Bonnie and Jeremy told them a funny story. Damon criticized Stephan about the proper grilling of hamburgers while also trying to flirt with Elena as she walked past.

"We are so glad we bought the house, we really love it here," Damon said, and then turned around to catch up with Elena who was heading down to the beach. The camera followed the couple as they held hands and walked into the sunset.

* * *

**Okay guys, I think I've exhausted this story for all it's worth. How was my conclusion, did you like it? Please review, and thank you again for reading.**


End file.
